


When You Do

by KizaKurosaki15



Series: TWEWY AU [8]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Banter, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Play Fighting, Romance, twewy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaKurosaki15/pseuds/KizaKurosaki15
Summary: He hated the idea of that time ever coming. He hated it even more when he actively spoke of it.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, Orihara Izaya & Shiki Haruya
Series: TWEWY AU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1258649
Kudos: 1





	When You Do

The UG was an entire place coexisting in the same space as the world they lived in. Only difference being that in the UG only those who were fighting for their lives got to go there. The biggest Reapers Game usually took place in Shibuya. And one of the most intense games took place there as well, at least that had been what Shiki told his Reapers. The man made a point to keep his Reapers informed and well organized so Ikebukuro and Shinjuku could avoid getting into the same mess as Shibuya. 

Though, during this meeting, as Izaya sat on Shizuo's lap, listing to what the man who adopted him and sisters speak, something seemed...off about Shiki. Something Izaya couldn't quite place his finger on. But he looked so worn down, bags under his eyes and despite his usual white suit looking as it always did, he looked like he had been through hell and back. Izaya's gaze drifted to Shinra who looked at him with the same amount of concern and nodded. He was glad he didn't need to speak in order for Shinra to understand that he wanted him to take a look at Shiki after this meeting. Needless to say, Izaya could not wait for the other Reapers who he didn't like to leave the room. He wasted no time in wiggling out of Shizuo's hold and rushed over to his guardian who swayed heavily on his feet. 

"Easy! Lower him slowly, Izaya." Shinra ordered, the raven had his left hand on the man's chest, and the other on his back as he slowly helped the older man take a seat in the red velvet chair behind him at the front of the room. Izaya kneeled down in front of the man who had his eyes tightly closed and taking slow, deep breaths. Izaya frowned as he kept his hand on the man's right knee, tuning Shinra out as he fussed over the Awakusu-Kai executive. Shiki was usually a well kept man, always respectful and kept up a mask of calm and having everything under control. For Izaya to see him like this, so worn down and looking like shit...

It terrified him. It sent a chill down his spine as he squeezed his knee. And his face must have given that away if feeling Shiki's hand over his oen and squeezing reassuringly was anything to go by. It startled the red eyed Reaper as he looked up to meet the dark brown eyes of his guardian. He was giving the younger man a reassuring smile, or tried to. He just looked so damn **_tired_** and **_pale._** He knew Shiki was just trying to assure him that he was fine without needing to say anything, but he did not look good at all.

"Izaya," the raven looked up at Shinra who was giving him a small smile. "It's okay, hes going to be fine. He just needs to take some time away from the UG."

"Damn it Shiki," Izaya hissed, gently smacking his knee. "You know what this place does to you if you don't take care of your body. What the fu-"

"Zaya," Shizuo scolded lightly, pulling a cigarette from his pocket along with a lighter. 

The raven haired male pouted, looking back up at the older man who patted his hand gently. "Rest easy, Izaya. I'm fine."

"Like hell you are! Kine or Akabayashi can take watch over the UG for a while. It's not going to fall apart while your recovering." Izaya scolded as he grabbed the water bottle from Shizuo and opened it, pressing it into Shiki's hand. 

"I'm not letting either of them watch over the UG." Shiki said easily as he took a drink of the cold water handed to him by his charge. "I had someone else in mind."

"Okay, fine! Whoever, but you aren't allowed back here until-"

"I was thinking you."

"Pardon?" Izaya asked, stopping mid rant as he stared at the Awakusu-Kai executive with utter shock. He could hear Shinra and Shizuo snort with suppressed laughter. With a pout he turned around reaching up and slapping the cigarette from Shizuo's hand, then caused Shinra to nearly fall as he kicked the back of his knee.

"Ow! Izaya, what the hell!?"

"You god damn Flea, what the fu-"

"Play nice. This is a lounge, not a wrestling ring." Shiki said mildly, with a fond roll of his eyes. Izaya huffed, still pouting as he looked back at the man. "I had planned on starting to teach you how to run the UG. I won't be here forever, and it maybe be close for the time for me to pass down this responsibility to someone else."

Izaya frowned at his words, he sat back, pulling his knees to his chest but continued to listen. He hated it when Shiki talked like that, he always made it sound like he was going to be dead by night fall or the next morning. Typically this wouldn't have bothered Izaya, but Shiki had taken him and his sisters in as his own after his own parents had decided to try amd double cross another Yakuza clan. He didn't have to do that, but he did and he raised them well, hell he was still helping raise his sisters and it was such a comfort that should anything happen to Shiki, he and the girls would still be set and fine.

"This is a perfect opportunity for you to start learning, Izaya. Because one day, this entire section of the UG will be yours." Shiki tilted his head, trying to get a look at Izaya's face. "Hey, look at me." It was a gentle command, one that Izaya found himself listing as he looked up at the man. Shiki for his part, tangled his fingers I Izaya's hair, petting him gently. 

"Run the UG? Are you sure that's a good idea? Izaya isn't exactly....leadership material. If anything, it's a shock he even works so well as a Reaper!" Shinra said, earning a growl from Shizuo when Izaya clearly made no attempt to defend himself in that aspect. Shinra wasn't exactly wrong, if Izaya was going to be honest. But that didn't stop him from kicking the back of knee again, this time managing to get the doctor to fall to the ground. 

"As I said, one day your going to this place. And i need someone who I know will take it seriously and make sure it isn't turned into some petty tool of revenge or fun. And I know you won't do that considering you've had to play the game once." He said, ignoring the loud whines from the doctor and focusing on making sure that Izaya actually took into consideration what he was saying. "It's not like I'm handing it to you just yet. You won't be alone in keeping an eye on this place. Celty will be here to help you, as will Kine. But when you do take over, I know you'll do right by it if not better. After all, you do like to show off."

"Don't i know it." Shizuo mumbled, which got his second cigarette slapped out of his hand by the informant. The blonde growled at him, but otherwise remained calm. "Goddamn flea," he said, deciding not to potentially have a third one wasted should Izaya decide to slap it out of his hand again. 

Izaya glared at the man before looking back at Shiki, he let out a small huff as he rearranged himself to sit cross-legged on the soft carpet. He knew he was stalling on giving the Awakusu executive a answer. But he couldn't help it, he had only ever played the game, then when he and Shizuo became Reapers he only made up the more difficult missions. He had zero idea of just how exactly one ran the entire game. It should have bothered him that he didn't know, but he also knew that Shiki kept things under wraps in certain ways because he knew about his list for knowledge and his desire to know all he can about people. 

Finally, Izaya let out a childish whine, though it was clearly there wasn't any real heat put into it. "Okay, okay _**fine**_. I'll keep watch over the place until you get better. But only until your better." 

Shiki chuckled, leaning back in his seat and nodded. 

"Until I'm better."


End file.
